


Dream a little dream of me

by RubySprinkles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySprinkles/pseuds/RubySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a bad dream... Wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

She sat bolt upright in bed, gasping, clutching at the sheet. It was a dream... It had to have been a dream. An icy sweat prickled at her skin as she turned fearfully towards him, blinking rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark, but terrified of what she might see. Her pudin rested on his side, turned away from her. He would be real mad if she woke him... But she had to know. Taking a deep steadying breath she reached one trembling hand over his head and grasped- his nose! 

The breath burst from her lungs in a sigh of relief as she smooshed her hand all over his face, letting her clammy fingers take in every detail.

Now it was his turn to jolt awake. "Harley?" He grumbled, turning towards her "What the hell are you dong?"

In the neon glow of the window she could now see his face. His beautiful, beautiful whole face!

"Oh Pudin!" She gasped "I had the most terrible nightmare where you didn't have a face!" She clasped one frenzied hand on each cheek "You PUSHED me in to the vat at ace chemicals and told me I wasn't the first me, and you gave the hyenas rabies, and there was a shark man at bellereve... And I had on this hideous lace collar... And.." She could feel the dream slipping away from her with each stroke of his face- his face! "And Batsy ripped your face off!" She gave his cheeks a frenzied shake... Which she dimly registered maybe wasn't such a good idea.

But he just laughed. Not his usual sensual laugh, but a sleepy chuckle. He drew her hands away from his cheeks and kissed each one. "Shhh.... Ok Pumpkin Pie. It's all right. It was just a bad dream." He manhandled her on to her side so he could curl up behind her. "Now go back to sleep." He ordered. 

As she started to drift off to sleep one last element of the dream surfaced. "And then I found your face!" She gasped remembering "And made out with it. But it wasn't the same..."  
This time he did laugh and laugh. And with that comforting sound chasing away the nightmares Harley fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! Hey, remember when they rebooted the new 52 and the Joker didn't have a face? Say what you will about the new Suicide Squad movie, at least it's got "Joker has a face" going for it.


End file.
